Aaron and Flynn take the next step Part Two
by Anna Rawlings
Summary: Aaron and Flynn : Flynn finds a way to persuade Aaron to take their relationship a step further.  This is a correctly edited version of the original story


**Aaron and Flynn take the next step. (Part 2)**

This is a follow on from the last Aaron and Flynn fic (Part 1)  
Flynn desperately wants to improve his relationship with Aaron and tries to figure out how he can do this:

Long after Aaron had left, Flynn lay awake reflecting on their earlier encounter. He couldn't forget the fleeting moment of tenderness Aaron had shown towards him after his initial confirmed to him that there was something there between them, deep down.

He hated that Aaron never felt good when he left, or that he himself didn't either. He was always left with a heavy heart, feeling used and unloved and he knew that Aaron was always filled with guilt and self-loathing by what he had just was optimistic that he could change this. He just had to figure out how.

Eventually he slipped into a fitful slumber and on awakening had come up with a few would wait until the next time his reluctant lover arrived at his door and then put a couple of them to the test.

He didn't have long to wait. Aaron returned at the weekend, which was perfect.

Flynn answered the impatient knock and greeted his friend with his usual big grin, as always it was not returned and Aaron slumped himself down onto the sofa. "What's up?" Flynn asked tentatively, waiting to judge Aaron's mood by his response.

There was a deep sadness in Aaron's eyes and Flynn knew he was hurting. He so wanted to help his troubled mate and make him feel good again. Really good, not superficially good as had become their norm.

"Just thought I'd call by" Aaron responded vaguely. "I'm glad you did" Flynn replied. "Let me get you a beer".The two men cracked their can simultaneously and drew a long swig.

Flynn waited for Aaron's eyes to venture over to him and as they did, he held the contact as long as he could and boldly leant in for a kiss.  
Aaron was a little surprised, he usually instigated the proceedings.  
But he responded. It was why he was here after all.

Their lusting began to follow its usual course, with the hurried opening of shirts, then trousers. Aaron was already hard and waiting for Flynn to start his work. He led by reaching into Flynn's pants and starting to rub his cock until he was also hard.  
Flynn gently eased his hungry friend slowly backwards onto the bed and nuzzled into his neck knowing that fairly soon his partner would be wanting him to turn around.

Truth is, he did actually enjoy the passion and intensity of Aaron's attentions; it was just lacking in feeling and tenderness and this is what Flynn was hoping to change today.

He was rubbing hard on Aaron, listening to him softly moan and his breathing begin to quicken as he became further aroused.

Now was the time, he decided, before it was too late.

He summonsed all his courage; he ran his fingers firmly up each side of Aarons stomach and chest and on reaching the top, stretched up Aarons right arm, hurriedly grabbing a handcuff from beneath the pillow and whilst Aaron was still trying to process what was happening, Flynn did exactly the same to the other hand.

Aaron lay spread eagled, exposed, locked to the bed head, helpless, trapped and furious!

Flynn was well aware that this could go either extremely well, or extremely badly. But he was prepared to risk it either way.

"Flynn!" Aaron demanded. "What the fuck!" Damn he was mad. He was livid!  
He struggled and tugged at the cuffs twisting from one side to the other. "Flynn, I'm going to knock you out for this" he threatened his friend. "Untie me now!"

Well of course Flynn was hesitant by now, but also determined. "Nope, not going to" he bravely refused. "Not just yet anyway".

Aaron could feel his blood pounding; he was not used to being out of control. He did not like it. He slammed his head back into the pillow yanking once more with his wrists.

What was Flynn playing at? Aaron wasn't into this kind of shit and wasn't aware he had ever suggested that he was. But there was no escape and all he could do was look on, stunned and exasperated whilst Flynn set about his real work.

He straddled Aarons lean body and gently put both his hands onto his struggling partner's shoulders and lightly massaged them. He kissed them as he did and moved downwards gradually, nuzzling and nipping. He lingered a while on Aarons nipples; they were firm and responsive to Flynn's protesting began to gradually subside and Flynn moved downward towards an area he'd only ever experienced by hand before.

He paused at Aaron's navel as his stomach rose and fell, running his tongue around it and continued downward. Flynn could feel the tension in Aaron. He didn't look up, just took a hold of his swollen hard-on and gently began to stroke it.

Aarons breathing was already heavy; partially because he was aroused, but also because he was still very angry. He hadn't invited Flynn to do this. Who did he think he was?  
But as Flynn removed his hand from his engorged organ and replaced it with his lips, there was a silence and sharp exhale of breathe from Aaron. Followed by a long moan.  
Flynn licked around the head and along the shaft, tickling and teasing whilst all Aaron could do was groan.  
He sucked in Aaron's full length and in that moment Aaron felt an ocean washing over him. Wave after wave of pleasure. Flynn plunged down, taking him in as deep as he could, massaging the remainder of his shaft with one hand and his balls with the other.

Aaron could feel the build-up. He wished his hands were free so that he could reach down and hold his lover's head in place as his orgasm approached.

Flynn felt the twitching. He dipped his tongue into the tip and savoured the salty precum. He wanted this phase to be over quickly and with one final grip on Aarons balls, Flynn pulled his mouth away and let Aarons hot cum erupt across his groin. Aaron let out a strangled snarl.  
Flynn let out a sigh; he ran his fingers through the sticky fluid, smearing it in circles. He put each finger into his mouth, licking them one by one whilst locking Aarons gaze.

Aaron closed his eyes, no longer sure how cross he was anymore.

This was the scary part for Flynn. He now had to release his sated partners hands, leaving them free to punch him out if he so chose.

Aaron's breathing gradually began to return to normal and he watched as his anxious friend unlocked his restraints. Immediately he did, Flynn leaned in for a kiss.  
This was the very moment when Aaron was at his most vulnerable. The only moment that he had ever shown any tenderness and Flynn needed to snatch that second before it passed.

Aaron flinched only slightly; his anger had actually subsided as Flynn had expected (and hoped) and had been completely expelled through his orgasm. Flynn cupped his face, gently flicking his tongue against Aarons. Within seconds the kiss became passionate and for the first time Aaron began to properly relax.

With Aaron now calm and rid for a while of his frustrations and confusion, he allowed Flynn to make him feel good.  
And for the first time also he actually wanted Flynn to feel good.  
He responded with a passion quite unfamiliar to Flynn and began to explore the excited man's body, allowing him to once there was no hurry, no urgency.

Flynn had been prepared in advance and when he had heard Aaron's knock earlier, he had lit a candle and hit play on his ITunes. The lighting was soft and Aaron only just noticed this all now. He realised how much trouble his friend had gone to and was actually quite flattered by it.  
He didn't feel good about how he treated his friend usually and still didn't understand why he would want to be nice to him in return. But whatever his reasons, Aaron couldn't deny that he was actually enjoying this.

Flynn was working his fingers across his flesh, it was sensual and carefully Flynn moved the caresses up to his shoulders and whispered to Aaron, 'Turn over, let me massage your back"

Aaron gave no thought to this comment and slid over onto his other side. He felt a warmth and a peace. The music was easing his soul and his wonderful lover was soothing everything buried his face into the pillow.

Flynn started at the small of Aarons back. He worked his thumbs over his supple flesh and circled his fingers into the muscles.  
It felt amazing for Aaron, creating a wonderful release for so much of his tension and stress.  
His skin was tacky from sweating and Flynn kissed and licked this as he worked his hands up along Aaron's spine.  
He paused momentarily and reached over to swiftly grab a tube of lube.  
He dribbled it between Aaron's shoulder blades and glided his hands through the streaks.  
It felt heavenly to Aaron. Flynn pushed his thumbs firmly under Aaron's shoulder blades and began to kiss his shoulders. Gently at first, then little nips and bites, being very careful not to leave a mark. He was very aware that that was not what Jackson would want to see, or indeed Aaron when he was later toying with his guilt.

But for now it was Flynn that was here and his own arousal was beyond measure. He had wanted to share this closeness for so long but Aaron had always withheld it.

He leaned closer onto Aaron; he wanted to feel his skin on his, the lube making the sensation extremely erotic as they brushed together.

His erection was beginning to ache as it lay casually against Aaron's buttocks. Without warning it began to jerk suddenly, as if in demand of some acknowledgment and Aaron immediately clenched up his cheeks.  
What did Flynn think he was doing? No one had been there ever, except for his one true love. This was an intrusion. Aaron reached his hand down and pushed it between their bodies to separate them.

Flynn already knew this would be the tricky bit. He understood fully that he was venturing onto sacred territory.  
He did not intend to push the matter, he didn't want to take this away from Jackson, nor did he want Aaron to feel he was betraying him again. They had come so far tonight and Flynn was more than happy to stop here and now.

In truth he had actually achieved a lot more than he had expected to.  
No sore neck tonight, no black-eye yet, but no orgasm either. He could live without that though; he was more than happy with what had happened so far.

Flynn leaned into Aarons neck, kissed it gently and whispered, "It's okay Aaron, I understand. We can stop now, I just wanted to make you feel nice"  
There was a short pause. Aaron was torn, he did actually want to do this, yet at the same time he really didn't.  
He had returned once again to his turmoil of confusion and uncertainty.

He was genuinely amazed at the compassion and understanding of this dear man. He deserved so much more than Aaron was able to give.

Flynn pulled away so that the contact was no longer there and instead reached up to kiss his troubled partner. It was a long, deep kiss.  
Aaron looked into his soft eyes and finally responded "Well you did make me feel nice actually." It was in fact nicer than he had felt in a very long time.  
"And it's okay.." he continued. "I want you to feel nice as well."

Flynn couldn't register this response for a few seconds. Was he being given the go-ahead? Is that what his handsome lover was saying?  
He rested a moment on Aaron, greatly enjoying their nakedness. They were both clammy and sticky and hugely turned on.

Flynn ventured on tentatively, slowly, cautiously. He drizzled more lube onto Aarons back and continued to spread it with his long fingers. He then allowed it to trickle between Aaron's buttocks and down along his thighs. He very gently smeared it around and squeezed more onto his own throbbing organ.

He could feel Aaron tense up again. "Are you sure?" he patiently asked, rubbing his shoulders.  
"Yeah, just do it" came the response.  
"Just relax" Flynn urged. "It's okay."

At that he put his first two fingers to Aaron's lips, which Aaron immediately pulled in. He coated them with his saliva, sucking and licking them erotically until the spittle began to dribble down his chin.  
Flynn scooped out the moistened digits and pressed them to Aaron's puckered entrance. He inserted them one at a time, rubbing Aaron's tight passageway as he did.  
Very soon Flynn felt the muscles loosen, he removed his slippery fingers and carefully made his entry. Just a little way at first and paused for a second, waiting for Aaron's acceptance. He then pushed a little further, again waiting for confirmation that he was positioned properly and as soon as he felt Aarons muscles respond he steadily pushed himself in as far as he could.

He let out an elongated sigh. He had waited so long to feel this. He felt Aaron inhale sharply as he worked through the initial discomfort and before long the two lovers were finally really enjoying each other and the intimacy that only this act truly brings. Flynn began to pump slowly at first, gradually becoming harder and faster; Aaron returning each thrust. There was a lot of moaning and a lot of panting as the two men revelled in equalling heights of pleasure.

Twice Jackson slipped into Aarons mind: I should be doing this with Jackson, he struggled. Why does it have to be the way it is?

But with some effort, Aaron was able to push these thoughts aside for a while. He would wallow in guilt for long enough when this was over. After all the trouble his friend had gone to tonight, the least he should do is try and make sure they both enjoy it.

Flynn sensed Aaron might have some hesitance creeping in and reached his hand around to find Aaron was rock hard. He ran his hand across his balls and up onto his pole. He pumped it in unison with their fucking motion and very soon, all that remained in Aarons mind was pure delight.  
He didn't think this would be possible again for him, he still wasn't certain that he wanted it to be. But for now it was wonderful.

The two lovers rocked together, Flynn with both his hands now grasping his partner's tool until all too soon the magical moment approached. Their climax's surged almost together; a hot sticky eruption with a lot of barely audible murmuring and that immeasurable feeling of euphoria rippling through them.

Once he had become soft again, Flynn eased himself out of Aaron and turned to embrace him. Much to his surprise Aaron responded.  
That little gesture was a huge thrill for Flynn. He was not used to any kind of affection form Aaron. "Can you stay tonight?" he asked hopefully.

But Aaron wasn't ready for that yet. That would be too much of a commitment for him. "Sorry, I can't." he replied with genuine regret. He needed to go and see Jackson.  
Flynn knew this too and was not fazed. He hadn't actually expected him to.  
He was still flying on a massive high with how far they had come tonight.  
Small steps he smiled to himself.

Aaron pulled on his clothes and looked a little uncomfortable as he prepared to leave.  
"And about the handcuffs.." he shot a look at his apprehensive friend.  
"Sorry.." Flynn looked sheepishly back at him.  
"No worries.." Aaron grinned. After all he certainly wouldn't have gone home feeling this good if Flynn hadn't had them.  
"But there will be a payback for it."  
"I'm looking forward to it." Flynn responded cheekily. And he already was.


End file.
